· Declaración de amor ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Tienes que decirle a ese chico qe te gusta! Sakura…estamos en el sigloXXI-dijo mi amiga Hinata-No puedo-dije en susurro-Me da tanta pena-sentí como mi amiga me agarraba del brazo -A donde vamos-exclame-Vas a declararte tu amor a S.U.-me susurro
1. Capitulo 1

_**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama de la hitoria no me pertenecene repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Erew . CullenSwan **quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de la misma._

_N/A: Bueno aqui con otro aporte espero y les guste me gusta mucho esta historia la verdad es una muy bonita pero ala ves triste esta historia contara con solo 5 capitulos asi que espero sus reviews al rato les traire un capitulo de **Esta Vez Si** ya lo tengo editado pero quiero hacerle unos cambios y dentro de poco decirle adios a ese ficc que me ha acompañado a lo largo de mi vida literaria si me da me lancolia jeje cuidense las dejo adios._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Declaracion de amor.<strong>_

…_**.-…**_

CAPITULO 1.

Mire una vez más aquel chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros como el carbón.

- ¡Sakura, estamos en el año XXI!- exclamo Hinata- ¡Tienes que decirle que te gusta!-

Gire al instante mi cabeza y la mire- No puedo decirle- me encogí de hombros.

Ella bufo. – Haces mal en verlo a lo lejos…como lo hacías momento atrás-

-Claro que no- dije defensiva.

-Sakura, Sasuke es tímido…no sabe como acercarse a ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ve horita esta mirando hacia nuestra dirección-dijo mi amiga, por instinto gire mi cara y lo vi a los ojos, me sonroje y al instante esquive su mirada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿Qué tal si tú le gustas?-

Hinata bufo. -Jamás cambiaras Haruno- susurro- Se que a él le gustas y tu a él, existe química entre los dos, ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? -

-No puedo-susurre-Me da pena... decírselo personalmente-

-Entonces ya tengo la solución- Hinata se levanto de la banca y me jalo del brazo. Me quede estática al percatarme que ella comenzó a caminar.

- ¿A donde vamos?- susurre horrorizada.

-Vas a declararte- susurro.

-No-

-Claro que si, me acabas de decir que te da pena decírselo personalmente así que te acompañare- dijo jalándome del brazo con mayor fuerza.

-Es diferente Hinata, tú conociste a Naruto y le dijiste que lo estabas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-

Ella se giro y me sonrío. -Es que es cierto, él es el que siempre había estado esperando y lo encontré, además me le declare yo primero y no me paso nada, sigo viva y ahora Naruto es mi novio-

-Eso es diferente-dije tratando de safarme de ella -Naruto te quería desde un principio ¿Yo como se que Sasuke me quiere?-

-Fácil, te le declararas y si no te acepta es que no te quiere- abrí los ojos.

-¿Y quedar humillada por el resto de la vida?-

-Sakura todo saldrá bien. Ven vamos… y si no te quiere hay muchos mas hombres que él-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama de la hitoria no me pertenecene repito __**NO ME PERTENECE**__ le pertenece ha __**Erew . CullenSwan **__quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de la misma._

_N/A: Hola pues aqui un ratito mientras mi mamá tambien esta redactando un cuento nuevo de su autoria se llama "El torbellino" la verdad me gusta mucho es el primer cuento de ella que maneja una palabra malsonante jeje según ella. Pues ahorita estaba leyendo los reviews que me dejaron en esta vez si y la verdad les agradesco mucho su apoyo ahorita lo que estaba pensando era que cuando termine esta vez si quisiera saber cual les gustaria que continuara mas rapido ¿Pacto de amigos o Mentiras piadosas? Ustedes eligen :)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo "2"<p>

Bufe ¿Muchos mas hombres que Él? Eso era imposible ya que él era mi príncipe azul por eso jamás se compararía con los demás.

Mi corazón empezó a latir dentro de mi pecho con mayor intensidad…-Hinata-dije con vos quebrada-No quiero declarármele-

Ella bufo-¿Por qué no?-.

-Por que…-trague en seco-No quiero…-la mire a los ojos-No quiero…Que él me rechace- dije girando mi rostro hacia el suelo-No soportaría escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca - cuando termine de dar mi mejor declaración a Hinata, ella me abrazo.

-Sakura…no creo que el te rechace, de verdad el le gustas-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije esperanzada.

-Ya te dije en la forma de cómo te mira a veces-dijo soltándome mientras me daba una enorme sonrisa -Cuando tu caminas o pasas a su lado como si no te importara… él te ve, como si fueras la cosa mas hermosa del mundo-

Sentía mi cara roja en esos instantes. Gire a ver si aun estaba, sonreí de tan solo verlo, estaba sentado en el jardín de la escuela recargado en un árbol enorme junto con sus amigos tocando la guitarra.

-Sabes…a veces exageras-dije mirándola nuevamente.

Ella bufo-Como quieras, si tu no vas yo iré, ya me conoces Sakura Haruno-

Abrí los ojos en grande-¿Por que?-dije tartamudeando mientras sentía un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral.

-Para decirle que le gustas-

Negué instintivamente-No-grite, algunos que caminaban cerca de nosotras se nos quedaron viendo y me encogí de hombros.

-¡Que terca eres!-

-Lo soy…Además No quiero que vayas…-dije a modo de berrinche, sabia que no funcionaba eso con ella pero no intentaba nada haciéndolo.

-Sakura…-dijo Hinata mirándome con ojos de gato.

-¡Maldición! Eso es trampa Hyuga…-

-¿Entonces voy yo sola o me acompañas?-

-No…-de nuevo grite, sonrojándome-Están sus amigos con el…Hina-chan por favor- dije en suplica.

-Bueno iremos cuando se vallan sus amigos- dijo sentándose en una banca de la escuela.

- Y las clases…Debemos ir alas clases-dije tratando de zafarme de ese lío.

La pelinegra me miro y negó- Eres tan testaruda… Estamos en el receso además la clase siguiente no la tenemos…-Bufe.

Maldita sean las clases, cuando no quiero que venga el profesor viene pero ahora que quiero que venga no viene-dije alzando mis brazos.

-Haruno eres un caso perdido…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vi como volteo a otro lado para después voltearse a verme me sonrío, separo empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-A donde vas-dije corriendo tras ella.

-Ya esta solo…-dijo en respuesta obvia-Ya te dije, voy yo o tu bienes con migo, nadie te obliga, solo quiero saber si le gustas- vi como nos acercábamos a Sasuke en cuanto lo vi me sentí nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo mucho mas fuerte. Mi amiga me agarro del brazo cuando supo que no la iba a dejar sola, no sabía cuales eran sus planes o intensiones.

Suspire para tranquilizarme y me prepare internamente para la humillación más grande de mi vida…

Mi amiga iba caminando como una bailarina… Eso me ponía la piel de gallina… Cerré los ojos y sentía más nervios de los demás, cuando nos paramos frente al chico que me tenía locamente enamorada…

Flash back.

_Iba mirando mis pies, para no caerme con todos los libros que llevaba, estaba ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba…_

_Cuando alguien tropezó con migo haciendo que me desquilibrara sentí como alguien agarraba mi mano pero por mi maldito equilibrio ambos caímos al suelo junto con mis libros…_

_Cerré los ojos para el impacto pero nunca llego, cuando los abrí eran en forma de plato, estaba arriba de un chico de pelo azabache._

_-Lo siento…-dije avergonzada. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, quede en shock cuando lo mire… Era la_ _persona mas hermosa que había visto…Era él mi príncipe azul que siempre había soñado._

End the flash back

_Creo que fue amor a primera vista_-pensé mientras sonreía al recordar cuando nos conocimos, todo gracias a mi torpeza…

Él giro a vernos y vi como abría los ojos en plato, mi amiga sonrío y se acerco mas a el.

-Hola…-dijo ella-Eres Sasuke cierto-bufe ante su respuesta.

Flash back…

_-Tenten-le dije en susurro, sabia que estaba toda sonrojada por o que le iba a decir, mi compañera de clase sonrío al verme._

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-dijo en susurro._

_-Este…-calle y la mire-¿Como se llama el chico de pelo azabache con quien estabas?-Dije aborde del colapso._

_Ella frunció el ceño-¿Te refieres a Neji mi novio?-negué rápidamente._

_-No él no… él de cabello azabache-dije con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué quieres saber…?-Dijo interesada._

_-Es que…-calle, no quería decirle que ese chico me gustaba, era imposible ella lo conocía ¿y si le decía? Quedaría humillada._

_-No tienes por que decírmelo-me dijo sinceramente-Se llama Sasuke- cuando esas palabras salían de su boca sonreí._

_-Gracias-dije con el corazón latiendo…. Ya sabía como se llamaba sonreí al recordar su nombre Sasuke_.

End the flash back

Recuerdo que cuando supe fui corriendo hacia mi amiga y saltaba de felicidad de tan solo saber su nombre…

-Si…-dijo Sasuke mirándonos-¿Qué se les ofrece?-dijo con su seductora vos…sentí que el aire me faltaba y recordé en respirar.

- Es que…-me miro Hinata y sonrío. —Mi amiga quería decirte algo-abrí los ojos en plato cuando dijo de mi amiga ¿En que lío me había metido la pequeña Hyuga? Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, sentía más nervios de lo normal.- ¿Verdad Sakura?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, la misma que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Este…-fruncí el ceño y lo mire, gire a ver a mi amiga que ya no se encontraba, abrí los ojos en grande y voltee a todas direcciones, se había ido dejándome sola con el.

-Entonces… ¿Qué me querías decir?-dijo Sasuke. Lo mire a los ojos y suspire…

Con el corazón el la mano me arme de valor y empecé a hablar-Es que…-Gire mi vista al pasto- Es que… Tú me gustas mucho-Dije en susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama de la hitoria no me pertenecene repito __**NO ME PERTENECE**__ le pertenece ha __**Erew . CullenSwan **__quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de la misma._

_N/A: Hola pues como ven aqui ando de volón ¿porque? pues al ratito tengo que ir al medico para checarme asi que alomejor no se si pueda actualizar Esta vez si y Amor por internet haber si llego temparno bueno me retiro porque presisamente en estos momento tengo que ir al hospital cuidense las quiero adios_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

_Por favor que ya hable_- Pensé, mientras me movía inquieta en mi lugar.

Mire al chico que tanto me gustaba, pero el seguía sin moverse ¡_Que humillación_! suspire nerviosa, jamás hubiera hecho esto… me sentía desilusionada.

-No me vas… a… decir nada-dije entre cortado. Sasuke me miro por un instante pero agacho su cabeza luego, luego… -Por favor dime algo- dije al borde del colapso mientras veía como respiraba.

-Me has tomado desprevenido-Dijo en susurro. Puso su guitarra a lado de Él y observo el pasto.

-Así que eso es todo…-Dije en seco, Él asintió sin verme a la cara.

Sentí que mis ojos se me humedecían, trate de respirar pero me faltaba el aire. Respire profundo con el corazón palpitante, lo mire por última vez para girarme y empezar a caminar.

-Espera…-dijo él detrás de mí.

Me detuvo con una de sus manos libres y me hizo que girara para verlo, su simple toque me había hecho suspirar.

Lo mire a los ojos y él a mi, tenia en su otra mano su guitarra, bufe, el jamás dejaba su querida Guitarra. - ¿Que quieres…?-dije girando mi cara a otra parte, su mirada me intimidaba y eso esta mal.

-Es solo que…-callo, gire mi cara y lo vi frunciendo el ceño-Es…- me miro y yo me sonroje al darme cuenta que aun nos mirábamos-Yo no se como… Decirlo- maldijo entre dientes, y suspiro.

-No entendí nada-dije confusa.

-Esta bien…-dijo él soltando el aire que tenia acumulado-No se como decirte esto-respiro.

Me estremecí alegándome de Sasuke -No me tienes que decir nada-dije en seco.

-Claro que si-dijo delante de mí, con una de sus manos me levanto el mentón y con eso basto para que mi corazón latiera con mayor fuerza – A veces…-callo-Me es imposible, hablar de mis sentimientos, Entiéndelo Sakura-lo dijo con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí al escuchar mi nombre que salía de sus labios.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-dije sin aliento.

-No soy el único que también investiga cosas de otra persona-dijo con una sonrisa, mi cara la sentía roja, mas roja que nada.

-¿Como?-

- Se que tu siempre investigabas algo de mi-nervios, sentía nervios, necesitaba a Hinata en estos instantes, pequeña demonio ¿Donde te habrás metido?

-Eso es malo-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él me miro a los ojos, cuando lo vi sentía que me iba a derretir

-No-dijo aun mirándome-Pero yo también quería saber cosas de ti- sonrío-Y ambos acudimos con la misma persona-

-Tenten…-dije en susurro y él asintió. Trate de girar mi cara hacia el pasto pero me lo impidió.

-Estoy algo nervioso-me dijo con una sonrisa…-Siento que mi corazón se me va salir-suspiro.

Mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho por su declaración.

-Que tratas de decirme-dije entrecortada.

-Que tú también me gustas mucho-dijo él.

Respira, respira, me recordaba, me había quedado sin aire, el me quería, quería gritar, saltar, correr. Hay tenia muchas emociones que no sabia como sacarlas, únicamente sonreí.

Era la mejor noticia que me daban en mi vida. Suspire-No me estas diciendo mentira-dije pellizcándome, eso hizo que saliera de mi boca un agudo sonido de dolor, el sonrío y negó.

-No hagas eso, no estas dormida-me dijo en susurro-Si estuvieras dormida, entonces yo también lo estaría-

Abrí los ojos en grandes, Sasuke se había acercado mas a mi-Me he dado cuenta que no lo estoy dije-

-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo él con una risa que me robo el aliento.

-Por que, presiento que somos la atención de todos-

Bah… eso que importa Sakura-dijo acercándose mas ami mientras me quedaba sin aire y todo por culpa de él-respira-me acordó.

-Debería de ser un sueño-dije moviendo mi cabeza- Si un sueño…-

Sasuke suspiro-No es un sueño, si fuera un sueño-Se acerco mas, estábamos a milímetros de besarnos-Entonces te podría besar en mis sueños-acorto la distancia el y estrecho nuestros labios, en un calido beso. Mi corazón me latía a todo lo que podía, deje de ser ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba solo existía él y yo. Temía que no le gustara como besara, era una novata. _Mi primer beso_-sonreí aun cuando el me estaba besando _Mi primer beso y con la persona que tanto me gustaba y quería._

Él poco a poco separo nuestros labios y junto su frente con la mía-Pellízcame-dijo en susurro y yo sonreí.

-Tú deberías de pellizcarme, siento que todo esto es un sueño echo realidad-susurre.

.Por dentro me moría de felicidad sabia que no estaba en un sueño, esto era la vida real.

-Tonta Sakura-Me dijo en tono de cariño-No quiero que sea un sueño-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frete y con eso basto para rendirme a sus pies

Un te quiero salio de mis labios.

Entonces él me volvió a besar

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**:) E**spero y les haya gustado ami en lo personal me gusto esa declaración ya el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo en si va a haber dos epilogos ¿Porque? pues porque simplemente en el epilogo que viene pasara algo que quedo inconcluso y se explicara detalladamente como paso no se trata de Sasuke no se trata de eso que les dije que iba a estar bastante triste a lo mejor querran matarme pero es inevitable cuidense adios nos leemos luego


	4. Epilogo 1

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama de la hitoria no me pertenecene repito __**NO ME PERTENECE**__ le pertenece ha __**Erew . CullenSwan **__quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de la misma._

_N/A: Hola espero y les guste este capitulo aqui aclarare el porque le dije que alomejor quieran matarme es inevitable y la verdad muy triste en lo personal me duele mucho pero tengo que seguir leanlo y ustedes lo entenderan adios cuidense y el siguiente capitu se aclarara de como sucedio la situación._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Epilogo.**

"Mama" – llamó mi pequeña hija de cabello negro y ojos esmerladas-"¿En qué terminó la historia que me estabas contando?"-

Suspire hondo- ¿Dónde quedo la niña que no quería escuchar historias anticuadas?-

-Mama-rió mi Akari-No es una historia anticuada, me ha gustado demasiado de verdad-la mire a los ojos y ella me sonrío-¿La historia termina y vivieron felices para siempre?-

-Podría decir que si, por que siguen viviendo su historia-

Akari abrió los ojos en grande-¿Es una historia real? ¿De quien? Mama cuenta- grito mi pequeña-Además tengo miles de preguntas que hacerte y no se por donde comenzar-

Sonreí-¿Quieres que termine con la historia o no?-ella asintió-Se podría decir que desde aquel día que ella se le declaro y èl a ella se volvieron inseparables-

-¿Qué paso con Hinata?-

-Ella le dijo: te lo dije - mi Akari soltó una risa-Pero ella la amo porque gracias a Hinata ellos están juntos-

-Yo también la amaría, sin ella no habría final feliz, Mami y tú conoces a Hinata-

Asentí- La conocí, pero ahora esta en el cielo- susurre debilmente recordando aquel fatadico dia.

-¿ Igual que mi abuelito Souta?-

-Si-dije mientras sentía como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. -Hinata fue y siempre será una de mis mejores amigas-

-Mami…- mi pequeña de 6 años se me acerco sentándose en mis rodillas y abrazándome fuertemente-No estés así… Ya veras que ella te cuida a ti desde donde quiera que estés , mi abuelito Souta me lo dijo antes de morir, me dijo que estaría siempre con nosotras-Suspiro-¿Qué paso después de que ambos se volvieron inseparables?-

Agarre aire-Amm que mas te podré decir, se volvieron novios después de 2 días ella lo acepto luego, luego pues era su príncipe azul. Ambos fueron ala misma Universidad y terminaron de estudiar él se convirtió en un Reconocido Cirujano pediátrico y ella en una excelente maestra, se casaron y tuvieron una emprendida boda, además tuvieron una hermosa niña igual como sus padres y ahora viven feliz mente en su casita-

Mi hija abrió grande los ojos y me miro-¿La historia se parece mucho a la nuestra mami? Porque papi es un excelente cirujano y tu eres también una excelente maestra y… y tienen una hija-Le sonreí-Mami tu crees que si me le declaro a Keita viviremos felices por siempre-

Solté una risa y oí también una risa seductora desde la entrada de la puerta, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Sasuke ya había llegado, se nos acerco dando un beso a nuestra hija en la frente y a mi un casto beso en los labios.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado Amor…le andaba contando a Akari-chan una historia-

-Si papi-Exclamo mi hija-Fue una excelente historia, es una lastima que te la hayas perdido-

-No creo que me la haya perdido la escuche toda desde la entrada- lo mire a los ojos.

-Verdad que es una historia hermosa-mire a mi pequeña que aun seguía sentada en mis piernas, bostezo y sonreí-Akari a dormir ya es tarde- Dije fijándome en el reloj de la sala.

-Vale, vale me iré a dormir-Akari me dio un beso en la mejilla y se paro acercándose a su padre dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi princesa-dijimos al mismo tiempo Sasuke y yo.

-Te lavas los dientes Jovencita-Akari asintió empezando a caminar con su oso de peluche hacia su cuarto.

Cuando quedamos solos, Sasuke se sentó a lado de mi atrayéndome hacia èl- ¿Con que contándole nuestra historia a nuestra hija?-

-Si-me recargue sobre su pecho-Quería que le contara una historia de terror, pero me negué además era muy tarde…así que le conté nuestra historia.-

-Te amo-susurro Sasuke…

Sonreí ante sus palabras-Yo también- cerré los ojos e inhale su aroma varonil.

Soy Sakura Haruno, soy felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso y una hija hermosa y agradezco a mí querida amiga ya que sin ella no hubiera tenido las agallas para declarármele al chico que tanto me gustaba y que ahora se ha convertido en mi esposo…

_Hinata donde quieras que estés gracias por haberme obligado a declararme a Sasuke ya que sin ti no tuviera una historia con un final feliz, ni mucho menos a mi príncipe azul._

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaa Sniff..Sniff...Sniff ya ven porque dije que alo mejor quieran matarme, ami me dolio mucho yo creo que me costaria mucho superar una cosa asi siendo mi mejor amiga en el siguiente capitulo se aclarara el como de las cosas ¿oki? cuidense nos leemos luego <strong>


	5. Epilogo 2

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertertenecen le pertertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama de la hitoria no me pertenecene repito __**NO ME PERTENECE**__ le pertenece ha __**Erew . CullenSwan **__quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de la misma._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo 2.<strong>

Como todos los años del mismo día diez y seis de Octubre, venia a visitar a mi única y mejor amiga.

Entre por las rejas del panteón empezando a caminar hacia aquella lapida que con cerrar los ojos recordaba su localización.

Venia sola, en mi mano derecha se encontraba un ramo de flores frescas, sus favoritas.

Camine por un rato, hasta llegar a aquella lapida de piedra tallada. Me hinqué para colocar las flores frente a su lapida.

-Hola Hinata- susurre. Una ventisca de aire azoto por mi cara y un leve escalofrío sentí. Silenciosas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.- Como te extraño-

Flash Back.

_-Te dije que le gustabas también- me dijo en tono de te lo dije.._

_Bufe, mientras ella reía, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, nos separamos después de unos segundos para empezar a caminar charlando de nuestro día…_

_-Me pidió que fuera su novia- le comente alegremente. _

_Nos detuvimos a un lado de la calle. Hinata me miro -¿Qué le dijiste?-_

_Le sonrei- ¿Tú que crees?- Ambas gritamos…_

_- ¿Sabes? Naruto me pidió que me casara con él-_

_-Pero a un tienes…- me interrumpió y fruncí el ceño._

_-Ya se, por eso esperaremos, hasta que seamos mayores de edad-_

_-¡Vaya!-exclame- Entonces es nuestro día-_

_-Lo se, solo que lo mío es una propuesta de matrimonio y el tuyo de noviazgo-se quedo pensativa-¿te parece que vayamos a celebrarlo?- _

_Sonreí mientras aceptaba. Pude notar que Hinata le había cambiado la cara por una de miedo. Me miro y después miro al otro lado de la calle. Me gire para ver que era lo que veía, un carro venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotras._

_Hinata me empujo hacia la banqueta cayéndome al instante, solo pude levantar la cabeza y ver como un carro se la llevaba. Solo se escucho el sonido del metal que chocaba contra su cuerpo, grite su nombre pero ya era muy tarde._

Flash back.

Lo que al principio eran pequeñas lagrimas se convirtieron en un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurre entrecortado.

_-Por que era lo correcto-_escuche su vos en mi cabeza. Gire mi cara a todas partes, esperando encontrarla.

-¡Mentira!-grite-cuando te fuiste no soporte ver la cara de Naruto de sufrimiento ni la de tus padres-

Apoye mi cara sobre mis manos y me recargue en su lapida… mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsa y observe el mensaje de Sasuke.

_Tarda todo el tiempo que quieras te esperamos..._

_Un beso de Akari y mió._

Sonreí al terminar de leerlo. Desde que comenzamos a hacernos novios Sasuke ha estado con migo siempre, jamás me dejo caer en la tristeza. Pero con Naruto fue diferente él cayo en la soledad y en la tristeza por la perdida de su amada, tratamos de ayudarlo pero fue en vano, èl falleció después de medio año.

Gire mi cara para toparme con otra lapida del mismo color que la de donde se encontraba mi amiga.-Naruto ahora estas con ella… -

Una gota de agua cayó sobre mi cabeza, mire el cielo nublado. Iba a llover…me levante sin antes mirar ambas tumbas- Prometo venirlos a visitar pronto… ¿Sabes amiga…? Ayer le conté a mi adorable hija del día que me obligaste a decirle mis sentimientos a Sasuke-las lagrimas habían desaparecido por una sonrisa…hablar de Hinata era la forma en la que aun sentía que ella seguía viva en mi corazón y a mi lado.

Me despedí de mis amigos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, donde me esperaba mi hija y mi adorable marido.

Fin.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?... Yo se que es algo triste que las historias llegue al final... Yo me pongo sentimental T_Tal leer el final de una historia que me ha gustado o dejar de escribir en mis historias…Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia como yo lo he disfrutado en adaptarla, me identifiqué mucho con esta historia y se que muchas también se identificaran ya que la mayoría tenemos nuestros amores platónicos o nuestros príncipes, pero nos da pena decirle a esa persona que nos gusta nuestros sentimientos y siempre abra una amiga que nos apoye en todo.<p> 


End file.
